Strength in Me
by PeachflavoredInk
Summary: Seto Kaiba and his lover Yami Moto have made up their mind. Their main goal, to start a family. When things don't go according to plan. Can Kaiba pull himself together to comfort his lover when he really needs it? prideshipping
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story thats bound to knock your socks off! :3 I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Warning: Includes mpreg, yaoi, bag language and Evil Seto..kinda**_

_**I DO NOT own yugioh..at all. All yugioh characters belong to the rightful owner Kazuki Takahashi**_

_**Yami's pov**_

Kaiba stood before a ten foot tall window, gazing down at the city below him. A blank look on his face. A rare sight for me to see.

The room was silent. All I could hear was the sound of the man before me release heavy , but calm breaths as he tried to process the information just given to him while I watch safely from afar.

With every minute passing Kaiba's release of air became more and more hard, that meant one thing. He was angry and hiding it.

"Kaiba." I say as soft as I can. It was hard for me because-well- because I was afraid of him mostly at this moment. I released a sigh when he didn't reply leaning into the comfortable chair I lay in.

The feeling this chair gave me or maybe it was because of my "change" , but it made me feel: safe, warm, and comfortable. I close my eyes looking at the times Kaiba and I shared as lovers. It goes back to the ancient times in Egypt. Back to my days as Pharaoh.

Those thoughts made my chest warm and they made me feel at home as well. When my eyes opened again they met with icy blue ones. My warmth was lifted and was replaced by a cold darkness that made me feel helpless. "K-kaiba?" "Get rid of it." He said coldly. "Its a demon seed and I wont allow you to suffer bringing a worthless bastard into the world Yami."

I stared at him with disbelief. Did he really just say that? "Kaiba I-." He interrupted me. The look in his eyes full of rage. " I mean it koi. This parasite is not welcome in this family." He pointed to my stomach giving what was inside a death glare. " It deserves to die just like the son of a bitch who gave it to you!" He yelled

I was scared. I don't know why, but I was. I could feel the fear growing deep within me. Was it my child giving me these feelings?

"No!" Kaiba looked at me and the look he gave me was puzzling to understand. "Yes. The being inside me was brought about in a negative way, but what kind of mother am I if I don't give my baby a chance to live?

Kaiba looked shocked. His eyes were wide and slightly blood shot. "He or She has a right to life even if their other parent was evil so be it. I am it's parent to and I will be damned if I am going to kill my child because of that!" I shouted back placing a comforting hand on my abdomen.

Blue eyes glared at me. "Stop doing that! It doesn't deserve your love or your attention. Open your eyes! That kid belongs to the low down dirty bastard who raped you Atem and you honestly want to keep it!"

"Yes I am and if you continue to bad mouth my child I am leaving!" "Fine so be it! I don't want neither of you pathetic life forms in my sight!" My heart ached. Did he really mean that?

"Seto do you really mean that?" He sent another hard glare at me before turning back to his desk. " I have a company to run. I don't need bastard seeds and loose Pharaohs to hold me down. If you want to become the pawn of some desperate sicko's game, go ahead. I wont stop you, but just remember I don't want any part in it."

I couldn't believe what I heard. How could he say such awful things to me and my baby?

Tears were now running down my face. "You really are a heartless asshole." I said aloud opening the door and taking my leave, slamming the large piece of wood. The sound echoed through out the building halls as if it were haunting me.

"Yami?" Mokuba called for me but I ignored him and kept going. I felt a strong vibe coming from my aibou. (a/n:Should aibou be capitalized? Yes or No?) He was worried like always. I smiled to myself looking up at the grey sky. Its going to rain soon.

Before I knew it rain was falling down on me. Ice cold droplets felt good on my tan skin. I looked around noticing a park. "I'm almost home." I mumbled to myself. I let the rain wash away: My sin, My hurt, My pain. I pray that I 'am forgiven by the Gods.

_**Normal pov**_

"Yugi will you sit down? Your walking in circles isn't helping anything." Grandpa scolded, whacking his grandson with a copy of today's newspaper. "Ow! Grandpa that hurt." The teen cried rubbing his sore arm.

The elderly man nodded. "I know that's why I did it. I've been calling your name for the longest without an answer. This was the only way to get your attention."

"But Grandpa. I feel that Yami is in danger and that he needs me." Sugoroku sighed before smiling at the boy. "He will be fine, Yami can take care of himself."

Yugi looked out the window "I know that but last time..He..needed me and wasn't there to help him" "Don't worry about that!" Yugi looked up at his grandpa, surprised by his outburst. "Yami has tried his best to put that behind him and I suggest you do the same Yugi."

He nodded slowly and jumped when he heard the shop bell ring. Yugi hurried to the shop part of the house. Ready to greet whoever just entered. "Yami!" Yugi shouted at the taller teen who was now giggling at his shorter and hyper other. "Hello aibou."

"Are you alright? I felt a strong vibe from you earlier." Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair. 'So innocent.'

"Oh my goodness!" Yugi yelled feeling my arm. "You're chilled to the bone! Upstairs! Upstairs now before you get sick."

"B-but Yugi." Yami blinked. "No but's. Your cold and you need to warm up." Yugi ranted pushing his darker self toward the stairs.

Yami sighed but watched as his light hurried around the room looking for his pajamas. "I could have sworn I put them back in your dresser but I can't seem to find th- OH! Here they are." Yugi smiled at his darker half.

Yami giggled "What?" Yugi asked looking puzzled "Nothing its just that you..reminded me of my mother for a second there." Yugi pouted placing hands on his hips "I'm not THAT overprotective am I?" "Honestly yes, Yes you are." Yami teased.

"Alright Mr. Meanie Von Smart-Ass. Keep that up and no more chocolate chip pancakes." Yami gasped. "NO! You wouldn't dare!" "I would. Now run along and get your Egyptian butt into that bathroom. I haven't forgotten about your bath."

"Alright Yugi. You win. I'll be a good pharaoh." He sighed happily walking to the bathroom with Yugi close behind. "Start your water. I'll go get towels from down stairs." Yami did what he was told. "Wait a second? How does this work again?"

Yami smiled enjoying the warm water around his caramel colored skin. It felt good to bathe like this, but he did miss his baths with Kaiba. A tear fell. 'No I will not cry. Kaiba may have caused me pain but I won't cry because of it. If he doesn't want to be a part of our life. FINE! We don't need him!'

The pregnant teen removed himself from the tub, pulled out the stopper like Yugi showed him and returned to his room to get dress for the night. Yugi turned and greeted him at his room door. "Here." He handed Yami his pajamas with a sweet smile. "I know you're tired. Today must have been a long day for you."

Yami nodded returning a smile and receiving his clothes. Yugi turned his head looking toward the window while Atem stripped himself of his towel. "He hurt you didn't he?" Yami stopped and stared at his partner. "Kaiba. He yelled at you today didn't he? Over the baby." The room remained silent until Yami spoke.

He told Yugi how Kaiba yelled at him, called his child an "it" and a "parasite", undeserving of his love. "How dare he! Who does he think he is?" Yugi yelled placing both hands on his petit hips. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" "Aibou?" Yami looked surprised. Yugi hardly ever showed such anger toward anyone.

"Don't you worry Yami. I'll straighten him out!" Yugi said with a frown as he pulled his cell phone from his back pocket. Yami watched his friend's bold effort. He prayed that Yugi's phone call would reach Kaiba and hopefully change his mind.

'Maybe not'

_**Okay guys I hope you enjoyed chapter one. Maybe chapter two will be better, I admit I really like this story and I hope it will actually get somewhere. Well til next time. R/R plz~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: Includes mpreg, yaoi, bag language and Evil Seto..kinda**_

_**I DO NOT own yugioh..at all. All yugioh characters belong to the rightful owner Kazuki Takahashi**_

_**(Should I label this story as AU? Its kind of heading in that direction. )**_

Mokuba couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He didn't see he it but he heard enough of the situation to understand that Yami and his brother were fighting, something they rarely did. "Big brother? " Mokuba opened the door. He peeked inside before calling for his older brother again. "Seto?"

"What?" He replied. Mokuba jumped. Not expecting his brother to sound so angry. "Um..I know it's not any of my business or anything, but why is Yami so upset?" The smaller Kaiba entered his brothers office, feeling his brothers eyes following him as he sat down in a near by chair.

Kaiba sighed, placing his face in his palms. "It's hard to explain Mokuba." "But why?" He asked "Yami and I are facing a huge problem that we've kept in the dark for a few months now, if not years." Mokuba listened as his brother continued.

"Yami was raped Mokuba." He froze. "W-what.?" He said barely above a whisper. "B-but he..the baby?" "It's not mine." Mokuba felt his stomach turn. So many mixed emotions were flowing through his body.

_**Anger**_

_**Regret**_

_**Sadness**_

_**Fear**_

"Then why was he crying today?" Mokuba yelled. Kaiba gave him a blank look before speaking. "I told him to abort the baby and he wouldn't" Mokuba couldn't believe what he was hearing "No wonder he ran off! Seto that was really selfish of you! You can't just try and force him into it!" Mokuba rose from his seat heading for the door.

Kaiba looked shocked. First Yami left him and now Mokuba was going to as well. 'No! You will not leave me to!' "And were do you think your going?" Kaiba yelled suddenly. "To find Yami!" He yelled back storming out of the room.

'I will not lose you both!' Kaiba ran down the hallway after his younger brother. "Get back here Mokuba!" "No!" He yelled back increasing his speed as he almost fell down the crimson colored stairs. Once he reached the door he made sure to shut it behind him to slow his brother down.

'Damnit!' Kaiba watched with watery eyes as his only family left him behind. "No..don't go….please." But Mokuba was already gone.

_I've lost you both, my family_

"Grrr!" Yugi growled throwing his cell phone onto a pile of pillows. "That stubborn son of a -ugh! How dare he ignore my phones calls!" Yugi stopped and turned towards the sound of laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Oh nothing." Yami said before bursting into another fit of giggles. "It's just your reaction, how cute."

"Stop teasing me!" Yugi said with a childish tone. "Ok. I'm sorry." Yami apologized while laughing. Yugi smiled 'It's so good to see him happy again after what happened. I can't believe that creep kidnapped Yami and took advantage of him. I can tell that this entire situation is killing them both. I just hope things turn around for Yami and the baby's sake.'

A deadly silence took over the room. Yami began to shift in the bed sheets feeling uncomfortable. He watched Yugi's facial expressions change and even though they weren't connected by the puzzle anymore he could still sense Yugi's emotions. "Aibou? "

"Huh?" Yami turned his gaze toward the window. "Lets not talk about Kaiba. Not right now, please." The smaller nodded and smiled. "You must be tired." He said changing the subject. "You should get some rest."

Yami nodded and watched as Yugi left the room. Releasing a big sigh, he plopped down on a huge pile of pillows. Upon hearing a squeaking noise he jumped and dug through them to find the source of said noise. "Kuriboh?" he said to himself with a smile. "Of course." Yami gave the plush a big hug and earned the delightful sound of the squeak once again.

'I remember when I first got you at the Theme park….with Kaiba.' He felt his heart ache. Those were sweet memories that tug his heart strings. "Oh Kaiba." Yami said aloud as tears fell from his tan cheeks. "Why us? Why now? When I need you the most?"

Yami wiped his face and stared at his plush once more. "Kuriboh? Do you think Kaiba meant those things he said?" He gave the toy a squeeze. "You sure? Do you think we can be together still? I miss him?" Kuriboh squeaked once more.

Yami smiled "Good. For now lets rest. Tomorrow will be a new day." The young pharaoh snuggled into his bed sheets before pulling Kuriboh close to himself.

'I hope your ok.' He thought before entering a peaceful slumber.

_Music was playing all around. Children were laughing. "Yami over here!" Kaiba called softly. Yami ran to his side. The taller one smiled at him then wrapped his arms around him. "I thought you wanted to see the ferries wheel." Yami gave a bright smile. "Yes it's so beautiful at night."_

_Kaiba chuckled "But not as beautiful as you. My love." "Oh stop it." Yami replied with pink cheeks. They both made their way down the road. Yami was amazed by all of the duel monster characters. Mainly, the dark magician. "Wow Kaiba you did a wonderful job planning this. You're so talented." Kaiba blushed, not expecting such praise from his ex. Rival._

"_Thank you. "he muttered. "What's that?" Yami shouted pointing to a stand. "That's cotton candy." "Cotton? Candy?" Kaiba nodded "Yeah. You can eat it." "Really!" Kaiba smiled at him. "Sure. Stay here I'll go get some." Yami watched as Kaiba bought two cotton candies. He laughed when the merchant tried to give Kaiba more than what he wanted. "TSk. Persistent bastard. Here Yami." Yami grabbed one of the cones, pinching a piece off and popping it into his mouth. He was amazed. "It disappeared!" _

"_Yeah. That's what makes it so unique." Kaiba said watching Yami munch away at the candy. "That was good." Yami said with a satisfied smile. "I'm sure it was. You have it all over your face." "Where?" Yami said frowning "Right here." Kaiba licked Yami's cheek and around his mouth, then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "All clean." Yami pouted "Was there really food there or did you just want to kiss me?" _

"_Both." Yami rolled his eyes. "Hey look." Kaiba pointed to the ferries wheel. Yami's eyes lit up with delight. "Its so..so beautiful. All the lights and colors are blending together. It's amazing." "Wonna ride it?" Kaiba asked with an evil grin. "NO! You know I have a fear of heights!" Yami yelled punching Kaiba in the arm. Kaiba continued to laugh. "It's not funny!" Yami frowned crossing his arms. "Ok. OK. I'm sorry." Yami still wouldn't unfold his arms. _

_The blue eyed teen sighed before looking at the ring toss game. His eyes stopped a Kuriboh plush. 'I know what will change your mind.' He grinned heading in the games direction. Yami watched still a bit cross. "What's he doing?" When Kaiba returned, Yami couldn't believe what was in his arms. "Is that a-" "Kuriboh plush? Yes and he's all yours." Yami stared at the stuffed monster before giving Kaiba a soft but quick kiss. Kaiba looked down at his small lover. He was happy to find him blushing._

"_I-I love you." Yami said shyly. Kaiba placed Yami in his lap, holding him close. "I love you to."_

**CRASH!**

Yami jumped up from his slumber. A frown formed on his face once he saw that it started raining again and that the thunder had caused his lovely dream to come to an end. Crimson eyes scanned the room for any other disturbances. When he saw that he was alone he threw the covers back and stumbled out of bed.

"Don't worry Mokuba. You can stay here for night..well morning" Yugi said with a giggle. Mokuba smiled but felt a little guilty for wakening his friend. "Mokuba?" Yami said entering the living room. "Yami." Mokuba ran to his side giving him a gentle hug.

"Oh Yami. I was so worried. Seto didn't upset you to much did he?" "Huh?" 'How did Mokuba know that?' "I heard you two fighting. I'm sorry." Mokuba finished with tears in his eyes. "Aw. Mokuba it's alright. Kaiba and I will get through this. Yes we're fighting right now, but that will not ruin our relationship. Okay?"

Mokuba wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Okay." He replied with a smile. "Now follow me upstairs. You can sleep in the guest room, but first let's get you out of those wet clothes." Yugi guided Mokuba to the bathroom. "Here are some towels, an extra toothbrush is in the medicine cabinet and here are some extra clothes. The shirt might be big on you but I'm sure the underwear is your size." Mokuba took the clothes from Yugi with a smile before closing the door.

"Yugi was right this shirt is big on me." He stared at his self in the mirror. "I wonder whose shirt this is?" He shrugged before getting the spare toothbrush and the toothpaste from the cabinet. Once he was all done in the bathroom he gathered his wet clothes and placed them in a nearby basket. "I'll take them home in the morning." He nodded walking down the hallway.

He peeked into Yami's room to find that the teen was still awake. "Yami?" He called "Come in Mokuba. I knew you couldn't stay in that room for long." Mokuba walked over to Yami's bed, climbing in and placing the blankets over himself. "It's hard for me to sleep away from home. I never stay at a friend's sleepover because I'll miss Seto to much." Yami placed a comforting hand on Mokuba's head. "I understand. Don't worry, like I said everything will be fine. Now let's get some sleep"

Mokuba yawned turning over on his side, while Yami joined him. He stayed awake until he made sure Mokuba was asleep. Then he began to fall asleep himself. Entering his beloved dreamland.

The next morning, everyone woke up feeling cheerful. Yugi decided that this was the day that he would visit Ryou at his new apartment, leaving Yami and Mokuba alone with grandpa, but they didn't seem to mind at all.

Yami and Mokuba were sitting on the couch watching cartoons when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Yami's said. "Hello. Kami GameStop how may I-" "Yami?" Yam looked shocked "K-kaiba?" "Yami? Is Mokuba with you?" Yami looked at Mokuba before answering Kaiba "Yes. Why?" "He ran way last night looking for you. I was just making sure." 'He sounds so tired.' Yami thought. "Yami listen. I know what I said was wrong and I'm sorry I hurt you. It's just..-"

"Yes?" Yami encouraged him to finish. "I wanted what was best for us. Best for you. I didn't want you to carry a crazy mans plan for nine months Yami. I love you so much." Yami felt tears run down his face. "I love you to Kaiba."

"Promise me that you and Mokuba will come home." Yami nodded rubbing his eyes "Yes. I promise, but I have to make one thing clear." "What's that.?" "I am still keeping the baby." Kaiba felt something in him break. Was it his sanity?

"WHAT?" "The baby, I'm keeping it." "But why?" "Because you ,may not see what I see, but I see good in this child. And I want it to be apart of this family and if the baby isn't then nether am I" Yami yelled hanging the phone up.

Mokuba placed a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing." Yami smiled then nodded.

_Thank you_

_**Alright! Chapter 2 is over and done with! I hope everyone enjoys it. I think next chapter will include the always adorable Ryou Bakura! And his sadistic counterpart.**_

_**Til next time**_


End file.
